


Keep An Eye Out

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Language, M/M, hematoma, junpej has a potty mouth, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: We get more details about Alice’s psi-ops from the point of view of her ace receivers: Junpei and Light.





	Keep An Eye Out

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Light Field. Don’t you...fucking...ever.” Junpei’s fists shook and a globule of dark blood began to inch from his left nostril.  
When the other receiver opened his usually blank, gray eyes Junpei sucked in a breath.  
That one was gonna hurt for a minute.  
Light Field’s entire right eye was a mess of blood and jarring sky-flint iris. Junpei squeezed his left eye shut and pushed a clenched and bruised fist against his own blossoming hematoma.  
Fucking psionics.

“You DID just try to filter the entire social subconscious through your one comparatively tiny human head.”  
The harpist shrugged.  
“It had to be done and I didn’t see anyone else stepping up to the proverbial plate.”  
“BECAUSE YOUR MIND WORKS ROUGHLY THREE TIMES FASTER THAN NORMAL MORTALS, JESUS.”  
The shorter agent burst out dangerously close to his friend’s heightened sense of hearing. He felt a momentary twinge at the subtle wince the taller man gave.  


“Jesus? I assure you I’ve never met the figure, and I can hardly put myself on the realm of deity.” The hyper-pale man’s face broadened in a grin. “Though I do seem to have amassed a certain small number of loyal followers on twitter alone.”  
Would Jesus even have a Twitter? Junpei shook his shaggy head to clear it. Now was NOT the time.  


“Then stop acting like a goddamn martyr.” Junpei, a martyr, let his words sink in. The mood on the air shifted lower as the three men took in his words. Light attempted one more grin.  


“But Junpei,’ damn his smile was disarming. ‘I have no interest nor intention of dying here.”  


Nodding tersely after searching the other ESPer’s face, Tenmyouji Junpei grit his teeth.  


“Just don’t...scare me like that. Ever again.”  


Light’s face sobered up and darkened.  
“That’s a deal.”  


“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My hc is always that after 999 the Fields and Junpei work with the field and hunt down the kurashikis haha


End file.
